Maaf, Terima Kasih Guru
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: [DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK HUT PGRI YANG KE-71] Puisi untuk para guru, yang dengan rela dan sabar menjalankan tugas terpujinya di Indonesia. Terinspirasi dari lagu Hymne Guru...


**MAAF, TERIMA KASIH GURU**

 **(The Mean of Indonesia's National Anthem I)**

 **.**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **.**

 **Author : Fatmawati Nesiakaharani**

 **.**

 **[DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK HARI PGRI NASIONAL NEGARA KESATUAN REPUBLIK INDONESIA YANG KE-71 TAHUN]**

 **Rated : K.**

 **Genre : Poetry & Friendship. **

**Warning : OC, Puisi yang terlalu panjang**

 **.**

 **》** **1945 - 2016** **《**

 **-Indonesia, 25 November 2016-**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Terpujilah.. Wahai engkau..**_

 _ **Ibu Bapak Guru...]**_

 ** _._**

Kami terlahir ke dunia tanpa mengerti apapun...

Bagaikan tersesat di hutan yang rimbun...

Namun engkau datang kepada kami...

Untuk melakukan tugasmu yang terpuji...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Namamu akan selalu hidup...**_

 _ **Dalam sanubariku...]**_

 _ **.**_

Ketulusan dan kesetiaanmu...

Senantiasa kau perlihatkan kepada kami...

Tanpa lelah jiwa dan ragamu...

Engkau membimbing dan mengajar kami..

.

.

Bermacam-macam ilmu engkau beri...

Kepada kami semua setiap hari...

Meskipun kami telah naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi...

Namamu akan selalu tertulis di sanubari...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Semua baktimu akan kuukir...**_

 _ **Di dalam hatiku...]**_

 _ **.**_

Kau menyatakan kerelaanmu...

Dengan baktimu sebagai penyebar ilmu...

Beribu rasa terima kasih diucapkan oleh negeri ini...

Termasuk juga di dalam hati kami...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Sebagai prasasti terima kasihku...**_

 _ **'Tuk pengabdianmu...]**_

 _ **.**_

Meskipun prasasti ini tidak terlihat olehmu...

Meskipun hanya diriku dan Tuhan yang tahu...

Namun beribu terima kasih dan permintaan maaf dariku...

Selalu terucap karena jasa dan pengabdianmu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Engkau sebagai pelita...**_

 _ **Dalam kegelapan...]**_

 _ **.**_

Masa depan kami terancam suram...

Melebihi kegelapan dan kesuraman malam...

Namun engkau datang sebagai pelita...

Pelita hidup untuk generasi bangsa tercinta...

.

.

Menunjukan kami jalan yang benar dan tepat..

Supaya jalan hidup kami tidak tersesat...

Tak pernah lelah untuk menasihati...

Untuk menerangi pikiran dan perbuatan kami...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Engkau laksana embun penyejuk..**_

 _ **Dalam kehausan...]**_

 _ **.**_

Rasa haus kami akan pengetahuan dan dunia...

Rasa ingin tahu kami yang tak terkira...

Engkau obati dengan ilmu yang kau bagi..

Laksana embun penyejuk yang tidak terperi...

.

.

Mengalahkan dinginnya Antarktica...

Melebihi kehangatan cahaya mentari...

Dan melebihi terangnya rembulan purnama...

Embun penyejuk yang memberikan kehidupan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Engkau patriot, pahlawan bangsa...**_

 _ **Pembangun insan cendekia...]**_

 _ **(Tanpa tanda jasa...)**_

 _ **.**_

Meski jasa-jasamu telah tertanda...

Meski banyak yang menyepelekan tugasmu...

Namun engkau tetap setia...

Mengemban tugasmu demi negeri...

.

.

Negeri ini sangat berterima kasih...

Kepada para pengajar di negeri ini...

Jika mereka tiada, tak ada cendekiawan di negeri ini...

Negeri ini serasa tanpa makna di dunia...

.

.

.

.

.

Karena jasa-jasamu yang begitu berharga...

Karena nasehatmu yang begitu bermakna...

Kami ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepadamu

Maaf, dan terima kasih, Guruku...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Terpujilah... Wahai engkau...**_

 _ **Ibu Bapak Guru...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Namamu akan selalu hidup...**_

 _ **Dalam sanubariku...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Semua baktimu... Akan kuukir...**_

 _ **Di dalam Hatiku...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **S'bagai prasasti... T'rima kasihku...**_

 _ **'Tuk pengabdianmu...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Engkau sebagai pelita... Dalam kegelapan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Engkau laksana embun penyejuk... Dalam kehausan..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Engkau patriot pahlawan bangsa...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pembangun insan cendekia...**_

 _ **(Tanpa tanda jasa...)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kami, INDONE5IA, mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua tenaga pengajar yang telah rela, tulus hati, dan mau untuk membagikan ilmu mereka kepada para generasi muda Indonesia...

Semoga nasihat dan pengajaran para pengajar, dapat membentuk generasi muda yang hebat, berbakti, berbudi pekerti luhur, cerdas, dan dapat mengharumkan nama bangsa...

Sekali lagi, terima kasih..."

-Chatrayu, Rayikertagama, Nesiakaharani, Wijayataru, Risalastri-

-INDONESIA; 25 NOVEMBER 2016-

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **SELAMAT HARI PGRI! (MESKIPUN TELAT!)**

 **Ada review?**

 **FLAMER WAJIB LOG IN KE AKUNNYA!**


End file.
